


In Need of Aid

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It's hard for Darcy not to be bitter that her "date" was sucked away on interplanetary bullshit.





	In Need of Aid

**Author's Note:**

> December 17's prompt is fake relationship for the holiday.

Darcy waved goodbye to her Uber driver, Wendy. Wendy had been good people. She’d totally empathized with Darcy’s whole situation, which had been awesome. Unfortunately, empathy didn’t actually really solve anything.

Darcy was going back to visit her family for the holidays. She’d managed to skip the last couple of years because of Science!, but Jane was actually spending time with her girlfriend instead of gallivanting off to the far corners of the earth.

She  _ could _ have just stayed home, of course. Stayed in her house where it was warm and quiet and no one would look at her  _ like that _ . But because she’d missed the past few years, there was a lot of pressure for her to show up.

And, of course, not helped by the fact that, like, sixteen of her cousins had just gotten married. Or were engaged. Or having babies. Or some combination of the three that made a lot of eyes turn  _ her _ way. Darcy was perfectly fine not being involved with engagements or babies, but a week about it hearing about it got a bit much.

Normally, Clint went to those types of things with her, the ones he couldn’t get out of, since it meant that neither of them actually had to find a date. But since he’d actually be there with  _ his wife _ , that wasn’t really an option. Her other frequent date was Thor, and he’d totally been down. Big family gatherings were his bag, apparently, plus there was always a good chance he’d get handsy enough to scandalize Aunt Jenny, and that alone would make the whole thing worth it.

Only he’d had mumble-mumble-interplanetary-bullshit to attend to, so he’d had to abandon her at the last minute. She didn’t blame him, but saying she wasn’t a little bitter would totally be a lie. Especially since she’d already told her family she’d be showing up  _ with guest _ .

She’d had Wendy drop her off at the head of the driveway. It was too narrow for two cars, and since there was a chance someone could be coming out to go and get cranberries or something, it was safer just to walk up the long drive. Plus, it gave her some time to herself to try and formulate something to say.  _ My giant, blond date had to fly off to another planet _ probably wouldn’t fly.

_ That _ was a Bifrost thing right there in front of her. There was no mistaking the swirling rainbow of doom. Her eyebrows went up as she stared at it. Thor had said something about making it up to her, but she thought he’d meant  _ later _ . Apparently not. Apparently, he was making it up to her  _ now _ .

Fandral would probably also be totally down to scandalize Aunt Jenny. She didn’t know him  _ well _ , but from what she did know, she could totally see him being up for it.

A person appeared at the bottom of the rainbow before it vanished. That was not Fandral.

A gigantic man with golden eyes picked up her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. “Darcy Lewis, I am Heimdall, Gatekeeper of Asgard.”

“Yeah,” she said faintly as she looked up at him. “Just… Just Darcy’s good.”

“Thor said you are in need of aid.” He was looking at her expectantly.

Jane had told her about Heimdall. Tall, gorgeous, deep, panty-melting voice. She had apparently been right on  _ all _ counts. He wasn’t wearing the golden armor Jane had mentioned, instead he was in some sort of leather pants and a frock coat that really,  _ really _ worked for him.

Darcy stared up at him for a second. “Did Thor happen to mention  _ what _ I need aid with?”

“Yes,” he answered, looking just the tiniest bit amused. “You need a partner to accompany you to this gathering with your family.”

“Uh huh. And you’re…”

He offered her a bow. “I’m at your disposal.”

“Yeah.” She pressed her lips together as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “Did he mention what  _ kind _ of partner?” She needed to be absolutely sure what the expectations were.

He hadn’t quite dropped her hand, and he used it to pull her against him. His other hand settled in the small of her back. The frock coat did a pretty good job of hiding it, but he felt like he had the same sort of rock-hard warrior body that Thor did. “He did.”

“Great. This is, um…” She nodded. “Okay. Heimdall. Got it.” She gestured to where her suitcase was sitting on the bare, wet road. “We should probably get inside before I freeze.” Because  _ he _ didn’t look like the temperature bothered him at all.

She should probably text her sister, too. They weren’t supposed to show up until the following day, but it would be more convincing if Laura and Clint knew about her “partner.”

Heimdall took a step back and stooped to pick up her luggage. He kept ahold of her hand, though, and they started up the drive. They went around a slight corner, and then the large farmhouse was straight ahead.

“So, why are you doing this? Just curious.” That was the first question that had come up in her mind.

“Thor has long been a good friend.” He was silent for a moment as they walked. “He had thought to ask Fandral, but I volunteered.” So, she’d been right about that. “Your family had much to say about you… and it would do me well to get away for a short time.” Was that a touch of sympathy she heard?

That didn’t surprise her. The family thing, anyway. “Thank you. I mean it. I mean, you don’t really know me, you didn’t have to do this.” She didn’t really know him either, but Thor trusted him.

“You’re welcome.”

Smoke curled invitingly out of the chimney. It was freezing outside, even with Heimdall’s hand warm in hers.

“Don’t worry, Darcy,” he said as they went up the three steps to the front porch. “I’ve seen how Thor acquits himself on such occasions.”

She stopped and stared at him as she reached for the doorknob.  _ She _ knew how Thor acquitted himself on such occasions, and it involved a lot of roaming hands and mouths. Thor was normally a pretty touchy-feely guy, but he dialed it up to ten when a  _ display _ was needed.

Heimdall gave her a smile, and there was a hint of  _ something _ in his eyes as he pushed the door open.

Aunt Jenny was going to have  _ kittens _ . She ducked under his arm and into the familiar warmth of the house. “Hello!” she called.

“Kitchen!” That sounded like Uncle Will.

That was no surprise. The Lewis clan loved good food. She led Heimdall through the living room and around to the kitchen. He seemed to know where he was going.

They came to a stop right in the entryway, and the buzz of conversation completely died. Heimdall’s arm went around her, his large hand splayed across her hip. There was a certain glee in her smile as she rested her hand against his chest. “Everyone, this is Heimdall.”

“Gatekeeper of Asgard. Good morning,” he greeted solemnly.

You could have heard a pin drop.


End file.
